A Series of Seductive Events 3: Charming
by Veralena
Summary: I've loved him for the past seven years, and he never even knew...


**A/N: **The third in A Series of Seductive Events. This one is rather mellow, with not much oomph, but it's very cute all the same, especially at the ending. I had a hard time fitting the characters in because they came to me after the story came in. Anyways, hopefully it's up to the series' standards. Enjoy!

**Summary**: I've loved him for the past seven years, and he never even knew...

* * *

**A Series of Seductive Events 3: Charming**

"I hate you," he spat.

"And I hate you," she hissed.

They glowered at each other for a moment, and then burst out laughing.

"How was that?" he asked, coming over to her to wrap a friendly arm around her.

"It was great! She'll be shocked," she answered, sitting down on the couch, bringing him down with her.

He sighed. "You know, I wouldn't have done all this if she hadn't been such a betrayer in the beginning." She turned her head around to look at his sombre face, not holding the laughter that had been present just a few moments before. "I thought that maybe…if I just forgot about it, she'd start to return to her normal self. But…I guess I was wrong…"

She gazed at him for a long moment. How on earth could she tell him how much she longed for him? She certainly didn't know how.

"I feel so bad for you…"she said truthfully. "But don't worry," she said, her face brightening with the hope that his mood would lighten, "she'll believe you and then you'll be free of her."

His arm that was around her gave her a squeeze. "I'm so glad you're here," he said, with genuine thanks in his face.

She looked at him again. "What will you do once you're rid of her?"

He stared out into the fire that was in front of them. "I don't know…maybe turn into a hermit?"

They laughed as the fire crackled in the background. "No, but really?" she asked.

"I guess…I'll try to find someone else who's…on the same level as me then."

She gazed at the fire thoughtfully…and worriedly.

"And you're sure you've never met this…person before?" she asked nervously.

"I suppose she's out there somewhere…"he said distantly.

She looked at his perfect features. His hair that always lay in complete disarray, his jade eyes that shone in the firelight, his crooked nose on which his glasses rested. She hadn't realized how much she'd loved him. And now…like the weak person that she was, she was doing anything in her power to help him.

"Have you told Ron about any of this?" she asked.

"No."

"Why?"

"He'd get pissed at me."

She yawned very slightly, but he felt it. "You must be so tired," he remarked. "I'm so sorry for keeping you up all this time."

"No really, it's fine," she said quickly. She didn't wan to leave him, not now, not when she was all warm and cozy and cuddled so close to him. The scent that came off his skin made her feel light-headed. She felt like turning her head and snogging him senseless, but no…that was not the right option.

"So…do you have any other person on mind…once you've gotten rid of Ginny, I mean," she said casually.

"Well…there is this one girl…"he said.

Her forehead creased in worry.

"And?" she goaded on.

"Well, she's very beautiful. And…"he seemed to be struggling for words, "she has a voice that…melts like honey…"

She started feeling sick. She'd just got him, and now he was lost to another…again.

"You…"he voice was cracking, "you really like her, huh?"

"Yeah," he admitted. She noticed that his cheeks were slowly becoming redder and redder.

"How long have you…have you known her for?"

He didn't answer for a while. He simply gazed into the fire. She could feel her insides churning.

"A…a long time," he finally settled for.

"Right."

All she could think of, was that she would never be able to sit with him like this again. It was the end of seventh year. There was only a month left. He would get together with, whoever this girl was, and then, that was it. She wouldn't see him for the rest of his life. Unless of course, Ron ever invited him over sometimes. She didn't want to think of what her ex-boyfriend would say if…

"Well," she said, feeling that there was an emergency for tissues, as her eyes welled up, "I suppose I should go to bed then…"

She started getting up, when suddenly he pulled her back down to the couch.

"Wait," he said, an urgency filtering through his eyes, "before -,"

"I'm sorry, Harry, I've really got to go!" she said, scared that the tears would overflow any moment.

"But -,"

"Look!" she exclaimed, losing her patience, "You won't tell me who you like, even if I ask. I can't live like this any longer. I help you with everything that comes your way. Every problem, every life-saving issue you ever had with Voldemort, I helped you with, but now I've just had enough! I want to be a part of -,"

She stopped short before all her emotions tumbled out her mouth.

He was silent for a moment and then, "You never asked me who I liked, Hermione."

"Well then, who is it?" she asked sarcastically.

He looked straight into her eyes before responding.

"You."

* * *

**A/N:** cute? I thought it was. lol. But, it's all up to the audience. Review and let me know how it was!

**starlite rose**


End file.
